Don't You Want to Know Me, Too?
by stefandiedforcaroline
Summary: Sam doesn't know why the hell a certain drama major keeps messing with him, but despite his frustration, he can't ever ignore someone who needs help. Oneshot... probably. Sabriel.


He should probably be a bit angrier with him- the guy won't leave him alone, constantly pulling pranks that make Sam think the guy never outgrew his childhood. The fact that he's constantly seen munching on some sort of candy only solidifies that belief. It's insane that their paths even manage to cross- he's a law student, that guy's a drama major, so why the hell does he keep becoming a target?

He complains about it to Dean over a couple of beers one night, but his brother laughs it off, telling him, "Hey, if the dude wants a prank war, give him one. C'mon, Sammy, didn't I teach you anything?"

But he's not a kid anymore, and that would be absolutely childish. Still, ever since he and Jessica broke up, he _has_ been severely lacking in extracurricular activities. He'd never been one for parties or anything like that, and she had dragged him everywhere. Now, he has more free time than he knows what to do with, despite the weight of his studies, so after about four months of dealing with this nameless asshole, he decides to retaliate.

The decision comes to him when he's walking across campus, on his way to meet Dean- and it just so happens to come right before he's about to round a corner, the only thing making him pause being what he hears.

"I'm not coming home! This is getting ridiculous! Why can't you see that?!"

"See _what_, Gabriel? How wrong Michael is?"

"Really?! God, pull your head out of your ass! You're tearing our family apart! I love you, I really do, but you are a _major_ bag of dicks!" The shouting isn't truly what catches his attention so much as one of the voices, a voice that somehow seems familiar- and when he peers around the corner, he sees the trickster himself arguing with another guy in front of one of the dorms. It's probably the most serious he's ever seen the guy, and though he knows it's wrong to eavesdrop, he can't help but stay where he is to listen.

"Watch your _tongue_, brother." The stranger- they're both strangers, but Sam's never seen the second one on campus- is leering over the prankster- Gabriel? Is that his name? Gabriel sets his shoulders, seeming to attempt to look bigger than he is as he snaps back at him.

"Not in a million years. You two don't watch yours! You don't even give a shit anymore! Not about this family, not about your siblings- _you_ don't even care about _me_ anymore, and y'know, once upon a time, we were close!"

It's like something snaps in the taller man, and Sam's startled to see him throw an arm across Gabriel's throat to pin him to the wall, something like a silent snarl on his lips. Okay, maybe this Gabriel guy's a bit of a jerk, but nobody deserves that. _Especially_ not from their family, which, from what he's heard, this guy is. He's crossing the distance in long strides before he can stop himself, grabbing the guy's shoulder and jerking him away from the man who's been giving him hell for months now.

"Hey! Dude, calm down!" The man jerks away from Sam, but even though he ignores Sam's words, he can't go back to Gabriel- Sam's stepped between them, hands up, a guarded expression on his face. "Look, I don't know what's going on-"

"That's right," the stranger snaps, voice harsh and cutting. "You don't. So stay out of it. This is family business and this _disloyal_-"

"-and I don't _care_," Sam continues, annoyed at the interruption and the fact that the guy doesn't show any signs of letting things go. "He doesn't deserve that. Nobody does. So why don't you just go, alright? Because I'm not letting you do anything else." The man's eyes dart past Sam to Gabriel, and then back again, his jaw tight.

"You. What's your name?"

"_What?_"

"What. Is your. Name?" After a tense silence, he scoffs, a wry smirk twisting his lips as he steps closer to stare Sam dead in the eye. "I'll find out. Trust me on that." With that, he turns on his heel, leaving the both of them behind without a single glance back. Sighing, Sam turns back to Gabriel, momentarily forgetting- perhaps willingly- that for four months, Gabriel's been the bane of his existence. Dean tells him his heart's too soft a lot, and maybe that's true, but it isn't like he could have stood by and done nothing. It's just not in him. Gabriel looks shaken, a mixed-up mess of sad, angry, and surprised, so when Sam finally speaks, his voice is much softer than it was when he was talking to the other man.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Gabriel glances up at Sam and scoffs, smirking and shaking his head.

"Family, right? Can't live with 'em…" He pauses, not meeting Sam's eyes when he tacks on a hasty, "Thanks."

"So he's… what, your big brother?" He _did_ look older than Gabriel. "I get it. I fight with my brother a lot. I guess it's just kind of what brothers do." The look Gabriel gives him makes him frown, however, because it's almost as though the shorter man is pitying him for some reason. But why? "Am I missing something here?"

"Look, I appreciate that you stepped in. I do. But you're talking about something you don't understand." He studies Sam for a long moment before continuing, "That's not the normal fighting in my family. I mean, hell, you could call family dinners war, but I don't normally get involved. I have three elder brothers, a ton of younger brothers and sisters, and the thing is, two of my older brothers, Michael and Lucifer-"

"Lucifer? Who names their kid after Satan?" Sam's brow arches, but Gabriel waves the curious look away.

"Parents had a thing for angel names. Supposed to mean 'Light-Bringer'. Anyways… they fight. And I mean, they would murder each other, if it wasn't illegal. I got sick of it, so I decided to move into the dorms without warning anyone. Luci?" He waves a hand vaguely in the direction his brother disappeared in. "He didn't like it. _Doesn't_ like it. I guess he wants me to sit around and wait for one of them to kill the other. Like that's supposed to be _normal_ or something. But, enough about me- why'd you even help?" They're left staring at one another, and Sam finally shrugs, but that's not much of an explanation. Gabriel surely knows that Sam knows who's been pranking him. It must not make much sense, that he'd help him, despite that. And it's true- it's been frustrating, but he has to admit, talking to the guy, he can't hold on to that former anger. Just a bit of frustration.

"Your brother had you pinned to the wall by the throat."

"And I've made your life a living hell for a while now. C'mon, give a little. Nobody's _that_ good of a person." Sam isn't completely sure how to respond to that- he does _try_ to be a good person, but he makes mistakes. Everyone does. His answer ends up coming out slow, almost uncertain.

"That's the only reason. Honest. I mean, sure, the pranks are a bit frustrating, but that doesn't mean you deserve _that_." Realizing this is his chance to get some answers, he continues, "So… why _have_ you been messing with me? You don't even _know_ me." Gabriel laughs, then, ducking his head and mimicking Sam's shrug almost perfectly.

"Well, no. I don't. But did you ever consider that maybe I was doing it so you'd want to know me as much as I want to know you?"


End file.
